Boots & Boys
by JustADaydream
Summary: Kurt really wants those boots... and that boy.


Boots 'n' Boys

_Hey! So this is my first time writing for this pairing but I am a huge fan of it! This is set to (if you couldn't tell) Ke$ha's Boots & Boys which I love. Anyway enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. If it did Kurt and Blaine would have got together in Silly Love Songs  


* * *

_

Kurt sighed as looked at another pair of boots that he wanted but couldn't afford. "I really want those boots, 'Cedes. I _need_ them."

"Kurt, you have more boots than I can count already," Mercedes said. "Why do you need another pair?"

"I swear Kurt," added Quinn "you love boots more than boys."

"Not more than a particular boy." Muttered Kurt, his eyes trailing over to where Blaine was laughing with Wes and David, before beginning to sing to himself.

'_Boots and boys, oh_

_I think it's time that I mention  
I've got myself an obsession  
For the smell, for the touch  
Keep that scruff lookin' rough_'

Sassing his way over to where Blaine stood, looking shell-shocked, Kurt smiled wickedly as he ruffled Blaine's hair.

'_I know I've got myself a habit  
But I gotta have it now  
I don't care where, work it out  
Let me break it down_'

Moving away from Blaine, Kurt loved how his eyes seemed to be following him.

'_I try it on, I take it off  
So what you got?_

_Something 'bout boots and boys  
They bring me so much joy  
I gotta say it, I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
Watch out, boots and boys_'

Spinning back around, Kurt momentarily pressed his finger to Blaine's lips, watching eagerly to see his reaction.

'_Give me boots and boys  
Give me boots and boys, boys_

_I'm keeping quite the collection  
Take nothing less than perfection  
Cowboy boots, cowboy boys  
Oh, the joy_'

Kurt took a cowboy hat off the rail, and, smirking, put it on Blaine with no resistance on his part.

'_My men drop beats like a bomb  
Excuse me now, huh?  
Wind me up, spin me 'round  
Oh, lookie what I found_

_Boots and boys  
They bring me so much joy  
I gotta say it, I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
Watch out, boots and boys_

_Give me boots and boys  
(Crazy for you, crazy for you)_'

Quinn and Mercedes thoughtfully provided back-up to help him express his feelings

'_Give me boots and boys  
(I'm crazy for you, crazy for you)  
Give me boots and boys  
(Crazy for you, crazy for you)  
Give me boots and boys, boys, oh, oh_

_Hey, hey, hey, watcha looking at?  
Hey, hey, hey, something you can't have  
They've got me looking rad  
You feelin' that?_

_Boots and boys  
They bring me so much joy  
I gotta say it, I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
Watch out, boots and boys_

_Something 'bout boots and boys  
They bring me so much joy  
I gotta say it, I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
Watch out, boots and boys_

_Give me boots and boys  
(Crazy for you, crazy for you)  
Give me boots and boys  
(I'm crazy for you, crazy for you)  
Give me boots and boys  
(Crazy for you, crazy for you)  
Give me boots and boys, boys, oh, oh_

_Boots and boys._'

"Kurt? Kurt!"

Kurt snapped back to reality, blinked, and looked into Blaine's concerned hazel eyes. From behind him, he could hear Mercedes and Quinn giggling. They hadn't even given him a heads-up, the scheming brats.

"Kurt, are you okay? You've been staring at me and _humming_ for the past five minutes. It was weird."

Kurt, without really knowing why, just asked "Blaine, have you ever heard of a song called '_Boots and Boys_'?"

"Yeah… is that what you were humming? The Ke$ha song?"

Kurt continued, leaning forward into Blaine's personal space "Well then, you should know that they bring me so much _joy_."

As he emphasized the word joy, Kurt smiled widely. Blaine looked surprised at what was a pretty blatant come-on, but then Kurt felt Blaine's lips on his as well as a feeling of happiness that wouldn't be rivalled by any boots.

'_Boots and boys, oh.'_

* * *

_Did you like?_

_Any_way _big thanks to HealthyObsession for betaing this XD. If you haven't read her stuff I strongly recommend it._

_Please review!_


End file.
